Zoro's Valentine's Suprise
by Jabrax13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day; a day that one Roronoa Zoro usually doesn't care about, but when a certain archaeologist seems to be handing out chocolates to everyone but him, Zoro plans to get to the bottom of it. ZoRobin, implied LuNa.


**I do not own One Piece**

'February 14th, Valentine's Day, the day of love and romance' thought the mugiwara's archaeologist, Nico Robin, with a small smile on her face as she stared off towards the rising sun on the horizon. 'I hope that my plans for today will go as I wish.' With that thought the raven haired woman started walking towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snoring could be heard from inside of the Thousand Sunny's crow's nest as the mugiwara's first mate, Roronoa Zoro, was passed out on the nest's floor. When the sun rose, a ray of light shinned on the swordsman through one of the many windows which made his remaining eye open up lazily. "Damn sun" growled Zoro as he started to stand up. "Couldn't have let me sleep for another hour."

As the swordsman reached the lawn deck he found Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all sitting in a circle eating different chocolates out of some decorated, heart shaped, red boxes. Zoro was never really a sweets kind of guy but he did have to admit to himself that the chocolates did look good.

"Oi Zoro!" called Luffy, waving happily to his first mate before shoving even more chocolates into his already full mouth.

"Did you already eat your chocolates Zoro?" asked Usopp.

"Can I have them if you didn't Zoro?" asked Chopper, who had a cute little smug of chocolate on his blue nose.

"I never got any" stated Zoro nonchalantly, but was wondering where they got theirs from. "Where'd you guys get yours from?"

"From Robin" answered Chopper and Usopp.

"Whom Womi wnd Wobin" answered Luffy who's mouth was crammed with chocolates.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baka!" yelled the other three guys.

"Worry" mumbled Luffy, with his mouth still full.

Usopp sighed then turned back to Zoro. "Nami only gave some chocolates to Luffy, but I'm sure that Robin probably has some for you if you go and find her" suggested the marksman.

Zoro just grunted and walked away towards the kitchen deciding that she was probably in there making the chocolates. "Remember to give me your chocolates if you don't want them Zoro!" yelled Chopper to the swordsman.

When he entered the kitchen, Zoro found Sanji making breakfast while some of Robin's hands were cleaning the dishes that Zoro guessed were used to make the chocolate earlier. Looking around though the one eyed man saw that the woman he was looking for wasn't in the room. "Oi ero-cook!" called Zoro, making Sanji turn around in anger with a chocolate cigarette in his mouth.

"What the hell do you want Moss-head!" yelled the blond haired man.

"Where's Robin?" asked Zoro, not caring about the insult.

That question seemed to make Sanji even angrier though. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY PRECIOUS ROBIN-CHAN TODAY OF ALL DAYS!?" yelled the cook with flames surrounding him.

"I JUST NEED TO ASK HER SOMETHING CURLY-BROW!" roared Zoro back. "Just forget it, I'll find her myself." With that the green haired man turned and walked out of the kitchen door.

"Tch-baka marimo" scoffed Sanji as he turned back to his cooking, enjoying the chocolate cigarette that Robin had made for him. 'What the hell could that idiot possi-bly?' The blond trailed off as his thoughts went into an over load of what Zoro could want to ask Robin. The scenarios started off with Zoro just asking her if she'd made him any chocolate, but then quickly escalated to asking her to be his valentine, for a date, for her hand in marriage, then finally of the swordsman just out right asking Robin if she wanted to have sex, and what made each scenario worse (for Sanji anyways) was that she said yes to Zoro every time.

"LIKE HELL THAT BASTARD WILL DEFILE MY BEAUTIFUL ROBIN-CHWAN!" roared the cook in hell mode. When he went to run out of the door however, he crashed right into Nami; who was busy admiring her newest map, and that caused the navigator to bash the cook unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Zoro**

Still searching for the ship's archaeologist, Zoro found himself lost in one of the many hallways. "Damn it" growled the green haired man. "How many shark submarines does Franky need? I've already been in three different docks that have one."

"Oi Zoro-bro!" called Franky, who came walking towards the swordsman from down one of the hallways. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Robin" answered Zoro.

"Oh, I just saw her in the library. She gave me these Super chocolate cola bottles that I can drink out of and eat" stated Franky, who was grinning and held up a brown cola bottle.

"Alright thanks Franky" said Zoro as he walked off down the wrong hallway. "By the way, you don't need to keep building more shark subs."

That statement puzzled the cyborg. "More? We only have one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The library was easy enough to find once Zoro started to hear the soft, serene music. When he finally reached and opened the door, Zoro saw Robin sitting on a cushioned chair with a book in her lap and Brook standing in front of her with his violin still under his chin. "My, that was a very lovely Valentine's day present Brook-san. I felt as if that song was peaking into my very soul" stated Robin, as she stood up and pecked the skeleton on his cheek bone.

"Yohohoho, I am so happy that you enjoyed it Robin-san!" cheered Brook.

Robin simply smiled at the musician then reached into a cooler that she had next to her chair and pulled out a flute shaped chocolate. "And here is your Valentine's Day gift Brook. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it playable."

"Yohohoho! That is quite alright Robin-san, but perhaps you could show me your panties to make up for it" suggested Brook.

Robin just smiled. "Perhaps another time, I still have more gifts to deliver."

"Very well then Robin-san, I shall go and find Nami-san so I can gift her with her own song." With that Brook left the room and either didn't see Zoro or didn't care when he passed the swordsman.

Zoro then entered the room to see Robin still standing and staring expectantly at him. "What can I do for you Zoro?" asked the raven haired woman.

Zoro scratched the back of his head, now embarrassed at what he was about to ask her. "I heard that you were giving out chocolates for that Valentine's holiday, so I was wondering if you had something for me."

Robin smiled at the swordsman's awkwardness. "I was under the impression that you didn't enjoy sweets."

"Well yeah I'm not a fan of them, but that doesn't mean I hate eating them" stated Zoro.

"Very well then, it just so happens that I made a special chocolate just for you. It will require you to close your eye for a minute though" explained Robin.

Zoro saw the mischievous gleam in the archeologist's eye and was about to tell her that he didn't want to play games when his eye was suddenly covered. The swordsman waited calmly while listening to the sound of the blue-eyed woman's heels click on the wooden floor as it sounded like she was walking towards him.

Zoro's face flushed a bit as she got closer and closer to him. 'What the hell's she doing? Is she playing some kind of joke on me? Is she going to feed it to me?' It was then that his thoughts were interrupted when something pressed against him mouth; while another thing entered it. 'Wait a second there're two things' thought the swordsman as he used his tongue to "investigate" the two foreign objects that were in his mouth. One of them was small and sweets, 'obviously the chocolate' thought Zoro, the other one though was warm, squishy, and seemed to be moving along with his tongue.

It was when Zoro moved his hands and grabbed the thing that was pressed up against him that he figured out what was going on. 'Holy shit! Robin's kissing me right now, her tongue is practically down my throat right now' screamed the swordsman in his head and was about to push her away when he heard her moan and wrap her arms around his neck. 'Then again this isn't so bad and I always did have a good feeling about her, plus she doesn't annoy the hell out of me so I guess that I could go with this' thought Zoro, finally relaxing into the kiss which made Robin smile against his mouth.

Their kiss was interrupted however when Sanji burst into the room with Nami right behind him. "GOD DAMN YOU, MARIMO BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY ROBIN-CHWAN!" roared the blond in anger.

"Sorry Robin, I couldn't keep him away once he knew that Zoro was looking for you" apologized Nami.

"It's alright Nami, I know that you tried your best" said Robin, as she walked calmly between Zoro and Sanji. "Sanji would you please allow me to have some alone time with my valentine?"

"VALENTINE!" screamed Sanji, as he fell down in despair whimpering things like 'stupid damn marimo', 'against her will', and 'my beautiful angel'.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll leave you two alone now" said Nami as dragged Sanji out of the room. "Enjoy!" called the navigator as she closed the door with a wink.

"So, Valentine huh?" asked Zoro.

Robin turned around and smiled at him with her face slightly flushed. "Unless you don't want to be it. I could always ask Chopper, Franky, or Brook instead their gifts to me were very thoughtful."

Zoro's eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have anything to give to her, but then he noticed the open box of expertly made chocolates that had one missing. 'That must be her chocolates for me' thought the swordsman before he smirked. 'That gives me an idea.' "Well I can't make a present for you since my crafting skills suck and I can't cook, but" Zoro then reached down and grabbed a chocolate putting it in between his teeth like when he holds Wado. "how's about I share some of my chocolates with you.

Robin smiled and walked towards Zoro, wrapping her arms around his neck when she reached him. "That sounds like a perfect gift, my Kenshi-san."

Zoro smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist with the still perfectly intact chocolate between his teeth. "Shut up woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami sighed as she watched Sanji drag himself down the hallway mopping. She'd finally managed to convince him that Robin was taken after nearly ten minutes; he'd already been crushed after he discovered that she was with their captain. 'Poor Sanji-kun, I hope that he finds someone nice.'

It was then that Nami heard a breathless moan coming from inside of the library. "N-not so fast Zoro, you're getting it everywhere" said a woman's voice.

"I can't help it the taste of you and the chocolate is driving me crazy" growled a man's voice.

"At least try to calm down, there's only so much that I can take at once."

Nami turned bright red at what was happening inside of the room and almost ran down the hall before she heard anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at the mess you're making" said Robin, breathlessly as she looked down at the bits of chocolate that lay on the floor and bench.

"If I was able to eat it off you instead then there wouldn't be such a big mess" stated Zoro smirking at Robin's pink cheeks.

"The library is no place for activities like that" explained Robin seriously. When she saw Zoro lose his smirk though she smiled and leaned over to his ear. "Of course, you do have watch tonight and I remember seeing some chocolate syrup in the kitchen earlier."

Hearing that Zoro grinned and grabbed Robin pulling her up against him. "Guess Chopper will be disappointed, because I'm going to want to keep all of my chocolate this year."

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review if you did.**


End file.
